Already Gone
by chenma
Summary: <html><head></head>Di bawah sinar kembang api yang berkelap - kelip, air mata Yixing semakin deras mengalir. Ia tahu kalau lelaki yang dipeluknya kini sudah tidak memiliki detakan jantung lagi. Detakan jantung saat mereka pertama kali sadar bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta. EXO FANFICTION. Joonmyeon x Yixing. Suho x Lay. SuLay. JoonXing. BL/Yaoi. Mind to Review?</html>


**Even on the day I saw you for the last time**

**You had no true feelings**

**So I'm already gone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chenma Present . . .**

**Already Gone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, dan yang namanya disebutkan dalam fanfict ini

Disclaimer : All belongs to God

Rating : T

[!] Warn : yaoi, boy X boy, boys love, typo, miss typo, etc

A/N : terima kasih untuk rekomendasi lagunya. Aku mencintai kalian!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I didn't beg you for love. I just wanted your true heart**

**.**

Yixing menghela napas setelah membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Joonmyeon padanya. Setelah memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya, ia menyampirkan ranselnya ke bahu kemudian keluar dari kelasnya yang telah sepi.

_From: Joonma_

_Aku ada rapat osis mendadak. Pulanglah duluan. Jangan menungguku karena pasti lama. Hati - hati, aku mencintaimu._

Yixing merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang. Bus yang ia tumpangi sampai rumah memang sepi tapi rasanya ia seperti terhimpit penumpang lain.

Ah, mungkin bukan tubuhnya. Tapi, hatinya.

"Sesak sekali."

**.**

**My scarred heart and my tainted memories of that time**

**.**

"Nanti kau pulang dengan siapa?"

Sekolah sedang dalam jam istirahat. Kelas Yixing seperti biasa akan dapat kunjungan dari teman - temannya yang berada di kelas lain, salah duanya Luhan dan Minseok.

"Kenapa?" Yixing mengutak - atik ponselnya, "Lulu mau pulang bersama?"

Minseok tertawa mendengar panggilan Yixing untuk Luhan, sedang yang ditertawai berdecak sebal, "aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlihat seperti jomblo kalau pulang sendirian."

Minseok menyikutnya, memelototi Luhan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, 'bodoh!' kata itu yang disampaikan Minseok lewat tatapannya.

"Nanti aku kabari kalau Joonmyeon tidak bisa pulang bersama denganku."

Baru Luhan ingin menimpali tapi Minseok sudah memelototi dirinya lagi, "baiklah Xing-er, kami harus kembali ke kelas sekarang karena ada tugas yang belum diselesaikan," kemudian menarik lengan Luhan dengan paksa sehingga mau - tidak mau si pemuda dengan mata rusa itu menurutinya.

"Jangan lupa kabari aku ya, Xingxing!"

Yixing mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sedikit tidak rela sebenarnya melihat mereka menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya.

"Hhh... sepi lagi."

Ia melihat sekeliling kelasnya. Sebagian kursi memang kosong tapi sebagian lagi penuh dengan teman - temannya.

Menghela napas lagi, tangannya terulur ke kursi di depannya yang kosong. Bersamaan dengan sentuhan ujung jari tengahnya sekelebat memori terlintas dibenaknya.

"Wah aku duduk di depan Yixing lagi!" Joonmyeon mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum. Ia juga sedikit menggoyangkan kursinya hingga terbentur meja Yixing di belakang kursinya.

"Bosan sekali dari SMP terus sekelas denganmu dan duduk di dekatmu," Yixing mengucapkannya dengan nada sinis, tapi senyumnya begitu kentara di mata Joonmyeon.

"Bilang saja kau takut tersaingi kan kalau kita sekelas?"

Sudah _mainstream_ memang kalau Joonmyeon dan Yixing adalah rival. Baik itu dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Hanya saja Yixing lebih menjunjung tinggi hobi ketimbang menerjunkan diri secara sukarela dengan kesibukan organisasi.

Jadi, ketika Yixing lebih memilih memperbanyak ekskul maka Joonmyeon menempatkan dirinya sebagai orang penting di OSIS, menjadi ketua misalnya.

"Maaf ya, tapi kau tidak sebanding denganku."

Joonmyeon menyibakkan poninya dengan gerakan _cool_, memasang smirk semenyebalkan mungkin, "hati - hati saja kalau nanti aku menghilang, kau akan kangen denganku."

Joonmyeon mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri dan Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, "terserah kau saja ketua."

Yixing tersenyum sendiri mengingatnya. Masa - masa menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan menjadi rival Joonmyeon adalah alasan kuatnya semangat ke sekolah.

Hal berikutnya yang ia ingat adalah ketika dirinya tidak semangat belajar karena Joonmyeon terlalu sering mengajukan dispensasi untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena sibuk dengan OSISnya. Ntah itu untuk mengurus masalah penerimaan siswa baru, festival untuk menyambut ulang tahun sekolah, bahkan sampai acara kelulusan kelas tiga.

Yixing sendiri bingung kenapa dia merasa ada yang hilang setiap melihat Joonmyeon tidak ada di kursinya. Apalagi ketika mereka memulai kehidupan SMA dan Joonmyeon semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan OSIS membosankannya. Lelaki itu selalu saja terpilih menjadi bagian penting. Mulai dari wakil ketua dan sekarang ia jadi ketua, lagi.

Yixing tersadar dari _flashback_ masa lalunya ketika merasakan getaran di sakunya. Diambilnya ponsel ber_casing_ ungu itu dan dibacanya pesan singkat yang baru saja diterimanya.

_From: Joonma_

_Sekretarisku tidak masuk dan semua data siswa baru ada padanya. Menyebalkan! Aku harus merekapnya ulang dari awal. Maaf tidak bisa pulang bersamamu lagi. Hati - hati, aku mencintaimu._

Lagi - lagi, Yixing bosan membaca pesan singkat yang isinya itu - itu saja. Ia jadi berpikir seandainya dirinya dalam keadaan genting dan disaat bersamaan ada panggilan rapat mendadak, apakah Joonmyeon lebih mementingkan dirinya atau rapat itu?

Yixing tidak membalas, ia justru mengetikkan pesan untuk Luhan yang isinya menyetujui ajakan pulang bersama lelaki rusa itu. Meski ia tahu akhirnya nanti sama saja ia akan tetap _lonely _karena Luhan pasti—

"Sehunnie ayo kita mampir ke kedai bubble tea yang di dekat belokan rumahku."

—menumpang mobil Sehun untuk pulang ke rumah. Bukan menumpang, sih, tapi memang keduanya berpacaran dan selalu kemana - mana bersama.

Hanya saja kalau sudah di luar, Luhan suka lepas kendali.

"Uhuk, uhuk... Aduh dadaku."

Sehun menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya, "ini minum dulu," kemudian memberikan sebotol air mineral untuk Luhan sambil mengusap punggung belakangnya.

"Huah... leganya!"

"Makanya kalau minum bubble tea itu pelan - pelan. Nafsu sekali, sih."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ih nafsu apanya? Aku kan cuma nafsu sama Sehunnie."

Yixing tersedak bubble sedang Sehun memasang wajah _spechless_.

Sesampainya di depan gang, Yixing turun dari mobil Sehun kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada dua sejoli itu. Tadinya Luhan menawarkan untuk mengantarnya sampai depan rumah tapi ia melarangnya dengan alasan tidak mau merepotkan yang padahal dirinya ingin singgah sebentar ke taman kecil dekat rumahnya.

Yixing duduk di salah satu ayunan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak layak untuk diduduki. Tapi Yixing tidak takut kalau memang ayunan itu akan ambruk dan besi penyangganya menimpa dirinya.

Bukankah itu bagus? Yixing jadi bisa tahu siapa sebenarnya yang lebih Joonmyeon prioritaskan.

Pemikiran dangkalnya buyar ketika merasakan getaran pada sakunya. Kali ini bukan pesan singkat, tapi sebuah _notification_ dari akun media sosialnya.

**luexolu took a photo about you**

Yixing mengkliknya dan terpampang sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang melihat keluar jendela ketika berada di mobil Sehun tadi. Tanpa senyum dan kentara sekali ekspresi muram pada wajahnya.

_"Hai babe, unicorn ini kesepian. Lonely~ lonely~"_

Yixing mendengus kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Kalau Luhan ada di dekatnya sekarang, sudah pasti ia membunuhnya.

Tapi, ah . . . Untuk apa? Itu semua . . . Benar kan?

"Dasar bocah! Sudah besar masih saja main ayunan!"

Yixing terkejut ketika mendapati Joonmyeon di sampingnya. Berdiri dengan kedua tangan di dada plus wajah yang angkuh.

"Yak! Kau sendiri kenapa ke sini, huh? Bilang saja kau tadinya ingin bermain tapi karena ada aku di sini kau mengurungkan niatmu kan?"

Joonmyeon tidak menjawab. Ia malah mendorong tubuhnya sehingga ayunan yang ia duduki ikut terangkat kemudian melepaskan pijakan kakinya pada tanah. Ayunan yang didudukinya mulai bergerak, mengayun ke depan dan ke belakang. Perlahan tapi pasti, seiring dengan semakin tingginya ayunan itu terayun semakin keras pula tawa yang keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon.

"Ya Tuhan, ternyata ini menyenangkan! Huaaaahh... aku bebas! Aku berhasil menaklukan dunia!"

Yixing yang berada di ayunan di sebelahnya hanya diam memerhatikan dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia merasa Joonmyeon gila karena saat datang tadi lagaknya seperti orang dewasa dan sekarang sudah berubah jadi bocah yang baru pertama kali naik ayunan.

"Yixing, kau harus mencobanya! Cepat ayunkan! Huaahh... rambutku berantakan! Hahaha... ini menyenangkan!"

Yixing masih memerhatikannya, tapi kakinya mulai bergerak perlahan untuk mendorong ayunan yang didudukinya. Lama kelamaan ayunan Yixing ikut terayun ke depan dan ke belakang. Angin menyapu rambutnya membuatnya merasakan kesejukan udara di sekitarnya.

"Lebih tinggi, lebih tinggi!" Joonmyeon kembali berseru di sebelahnya. Yixing jadi merasa tersugesti.

"Huaaahhh benar! Ini menyenangkan! Huaaahhh rambutku juga berantakan! Huahahahaha..." Yixing ikut berseru, sambil tertawa.

Keduanya berpandangan, kemudian tertawa karena rambut mereka yang berantakan.

"Dasar bocah! Kau benar - benar mengayunkan ayunan itu!"

"Kau yang bocah! Kau yang duluan dan menyuruhku!"

Keduanya lagi - lagi tertawa sampai ayunan yang mereka duduki berhenti dengan sendirinya. Kaki mereka kembali menapak pada tanah.

"Senang sekali. Aku sangat terhibur."

Yixing menoleh pada Joonmyeon, dadanya naik turun karena napasnya yang putus - putus.

"Aku akan mencoba lagi kapan – kapan," kemudian Joonmyeon berdiri dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, "mau pulang bersama?" tanyanya sambil menyampirkan ranselnya ke bahu.

Yixing mengangguk samar kemudian menyampirkan ranselnya ke bahu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari taman kecil itu. Tapi belum sampai pagarnya, Yixing menghentikan langkah Joonmyeon dengan menarik tali ransel milik Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon berbalik, memandang Yixing penuh tanya, "keluarkan saja," kata Yixing, "jangan dipendam. Nanti kau akan sakit."

Joonmyeon tersenyum, "sudah sore, ayo kita pulang!"

"Mereka yang kuat tidak selamanya tidak menangis. Meski Joonmyeon seorang laki - laki, tapi Joonmyeon tetap boleh menangis."

Grep

Yixing terkejut dengan pelukan yang tiba - tiba. Tapi ketika ia merasakan ada getaran pada bahunya, ia tersenyum. Tangannya membalas pelukan Joonmyeon dan menepuk - nepuk punggung kokoh lelaki itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.. aku lelah. Aku lelah terus berpura - pura sibuk dan tidak peduli. Aku merindukan appa dan umma, hiks.."

Yixing mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Melihat rintik hujan yang turun membasahi dirinya. Tersadar besok ia harus masih pergi ke sekolah, segera ia beranjak dari berlari pulang.

**.**

**I didn't beg you for love. I just wanted your true heart.**

**.**

Tidur cantik Yixing terusik dengan ketukan keras pada pintu kamarnya. Awalnya ia diamkan, kemudian suaranya berganti dengan bunyi berisik dari pegangan pintu. Nampaknya seseorang di luar tengah mencoba membuka paksa pintunya.

Yixing tersenyum dalam tidurnya, jelas - jelas pintunya di kunci. Kalau pun ingin mendobrak silahkan saja karena orang itu akan berurusan dengan Ibunya.

Hening setelahnya, Yixing menyeringai, merasa menang karena si pengetuk yang mengganggu tidurnya telah pergi.

"Yak! Yixing, cepat bangun!"

Matanya sontak terbuka. Suara Ibunya yang sudah mencapai lima oktaf merupakan tanda bahaya untuk keberlangsungan hidupnya.

Kriet

"Sudah Ibu bilang jangan dikunci, nanti kalau ada apa - apa dan kau tidak bisa dibangunkan bagaimana, huh?"

Kepala dianggukkan, tapi mata masih terpejam, "cepat sana mandi! Joonmyeon sudah menunggu."

"MWO?"

Pletak

"Aw, sakit bu."

Nyonya Zhang mendengus, "siapa suruh terkejut di depan Ibu? Kau mau Ibu cepat tuli?"

Reflek ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Disertai dengan kedua tangan menangkup di depan dada meminta maaf. Nyonya Zhang hanya bisa menghela napas melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya, "cepat bersiap! Kau tidak mau Joonmyeon menunggumu terlalu lama kan?" usapan pada kepalanya adalah hal terakhir moment pagi diantara ibu dan anak itu. Setelahnya Yixing bergegas merapikan kamar dan bersiap ke sekolah.

**.****.****.**

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat lampu merah yang tak kunjung berubah warna menjadi hijau. Karena menunggunya bersiap, mereka jadi terjebak macet.

Yixing melirik takut - takut pada Joonmyeon, ia jadi merasa bersalah pada lelaki dibalik setir itu. Ia pernah merasakan fase kemarahan Joonmyeon—meski bukan karena dirinya—dan itu adalah hal yang tidak pernah ingin ia rasakan untuk kedua kalinya.

"M-_mianhae_," lirihnya kemudian.

Joonmyeon hanya diam tidak merespon. Yixing jadi semakin merasa bersalah, ingin lagi ia mengucap maaf tapi Joonmyeon pasti tidak akan suka itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

Dahinya berkerut, "bilang apa?"

Lampu hijau menyala, Joonmyeon dengan cepat menaikkan gigi mobil kemudian melajukannya.

Yixing bersyukur karena masih ada waktu lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Tangannya dengan sigap hendak melepaskan _sitbelt_ tapi Joonmyeon menahannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Iris coklat kelam milik Joonmyeon bertubrukan langsung dengan iris coklat miliknya, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau tidak bilang?"

"B-bilang apa?" tanyanya terbata tidak mengerti.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku mengenai Luhan."

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemarin dia benar - benar kesal pada Joonmyeon makanya ia tidak mengatakannya. Salah Joonmyeon juga selalu saja meninggalkannya berkencan dengan osisnya yang menyebalkan.

"Itu—kemarin Luhan mengajakku pulang bersama. Kau marah?"

Ekspetasi Yixing melayang tinggi, ia ingin Joonmyeon marah karena telah membuat dirinya khawatir.

"Tidak, untuk apa aku marah? Aku justru akan berterima kasih pada Luhan karena tidak membiarkanmu pulang sendirian."

Tapi sayangnya ekspetasi tak seindah realita dan Yixing jadi kesal dengan hal itu, "ya, aku juga berpikir tidak apa - apa menerima ajakannya daripada pulang sendirian kan?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk - angguk tanda setuju. Semakin membuat Yixing kesal karena ketidakpekaannya.

"Sahabat memang harusnya begitu dan aku harap kalau kita tidak bisa pulang bersama, kau bisa pulang bersama dengan Luhan."

Yixing menahan amarahnya. Dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan tangan Joonmyeon dari punggung tangannya dan melepas _sitbelt_.

"Ya, kalau perlu setiap hari saja aku pulang bersama Luhan _plus_ Sehun supaya menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka."

Brak

Kemudian pergi dengan membanting pintu mobil ferrari merah milik Joonmyeon.

**.**

**Our nervous relationship****. ****Me, trying to protect it**

**.**

Luhan sudah tersenyum cerah ketika melihat sosok Yixing semakin mendekat menuju kelas mereka. Tapi ketika sampai di depannya, Yixing malah memeluknya sambil sesenggukan yang membuatnya bingung.

"Ayo ke _rooftop_!" ajak Minseok dari dalam kelas.

Sesampainya di atap, sesenggukan Yixing berhenti. Tergantikan dengan helaan napas. Membuat Luhan kesal sendiri karena Yixing tidak juga bersuara.

"Ayo cerita!" pinta Minseok akhirnya.

"Tidak usah, kita ke kelas saja."

Luhan menahannya, "sejarah tidak penting. Masa depanmu lebih penting," Yixing menatap takjub pada Luhan, begitupun dengan Minseok.

Yixing menempelkan keningnya pada kening Luhan, "hmm... tidak panas."

Bug

"Aw."

Yixing meringis memegang lengannya sedang Luhan mendengus. Minseok yang menjadi penonton tertawa.

"Diam!" tapi suara tawanya makin keras.

"Hahaha... baiklah. Aku tidak mau ditanduk rusa dan unicorn."

"Cepat cerita!" Luhan memaksa, matanya memelototi Yixing, "oh.. atau ini masalah Joonmyeon?"

"Diam berarti iya." potong Minseok cepat.

Luhan mendecakkan lidahnya, "sudah ku bilang putuskan dia dari dulu tapi kau tidak mau menurut."

Yixing menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Minseok yang melihatnya merasa iba kemudian memeluknya, "ssshh.. uljima Xing-er."

"Nah, tahu kan sekarang akibatnya punya pacar yang ambisius dengan kesibukan seperti Joonmyeon?"

Bukannya mereda, tangisan Yixing semakin keras. Minseok semakin erat pula memeluknya.

"Sekarang hanya bisa menangis. Memang kau pikir dengan menangis si gila kesibukan itu akan iba kemudian meninggalkan segala kesibukannya untukmu?"

"Lu, sudahlah."

"Tidak, Seokkie. Sesekali dia memang harus dibegitukan. Biar dia tahu siapa si Joonmyeon itu."

"Hmm.. kalau menurutku Joonmyeon tidak sepenuhnya salah."

Luhan menatap terkejut Minseok, "_mworago_? Yixing sudah menangis seperti itu kau masih berpikir ini bukan salah Joonmyeon?"

"Bukan begitu," Minseok melepaskan pelukannya dan memaksa Yixing untuk duduk dengan tegap, "sekarang coba kita tanya, saat Joonmyeon sedang sibuk apa Yixing pernah melarangnya asyik dengan kesibukan itu?"

Luhan menatap tidak mengerti sedang Yixing mencoba menghentikan tangisannya, "misal seperti ketika Joonmyeon bilang ia ada rapat osis mendadak. Apa Yixing pernah mencoba meminta Joonmyeon untuk tidak datang ke rapat itu?"

"Joonmyeon adalah ketuanya, dia tidak mungkin tidak datang."

Luhan berdecak, "bodoh!" ucapnya sambil menoyor pelipis Yixing, "kau ini pasrahan sekali, sih. Sesekali bersikaplah egois!"

"Ku pikir tidak apa - apa. Aku harus memaklumi kesibukannya."

Luhan mencibir, "sok sekali kau! Perhatikan juga perasaanmu!"

Minseok tersenyum, ia mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Luhan, "Luhan benar, Xing-er. Sesekali bersikap egois dalam suatu hubungan tidak apa - apa. Kau harus menunjukkan kalau kau juga termasuk kedalam hal penting bagi Joonmyeon."

Yixing diam tidak merespon. Ia mencerna keras pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Tapi ingat satu hal Xing-er, jangan pernah kau suruh Joonmyeon memilih antara dirimu atau kesibukannya."

Luhan bangun dari duduknya, menepuk belakang celananya yang kotor, "karena itu lebih dari sekadar egois."

**.****.****.**

Yixing merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia ketika mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi.

Setelah Jessica _s__e__onsangnim_ keluar kelas, ia menyusul keluar dengan membawa dua kotak bento.

Tujuannya saat itu adalah kelas Joonmyeon. Menurut pesan singkat dari Jongdae, sang kekasih tetap memilih berada di kelas karena tengah mengerjakan tugas yang sebenarnya dikumpulkan minggu depan.

"_Surprise_!" serunya ketika sampai di ambang pintu kelas Joonmyeon. Berhubung kelasnya sepi jadi tidak ada yang terganggu dengan teriakan Yixing yang tiba - tiba dan cukup keras itu.

Joonmyeon memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar Yixing masuk dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku dengar dari Jongdae kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?"

"Hem. Sebenarnya untuk minggu depan tapi lebih enak saja kalau dikerjakan sekarang."

Yixing menaruk kotak bentonya di atas meja, "kenapa begitu? Agar waktu mainmu lebih banyak?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk kemudian kembali menulis di atas buku tulisnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau makan dulu?"

"Nanti saja di rumah."

Keberanian Yixing perlahan berkurang, "bukannya kalau perutmu kosong kau tidak bisa berpikir?"

"Tanggung, tinggal tiga nomor lagi."

Yixing melirik pada buku Joonmyeon. Di sana memang Joonmyeon sudah mengerjakan sampai nomor tujuh tapi tetap saja satu nomor soal matematika membutuhkan waktu setidaknya lima sampai sepuluh menit untuk mengerjakannya.

"Myeon-ah, s-sekali saja . . .

. . .sekali saja kau menurut padaku."

Gerakan tangan Joonmyeon berhenti. Kepalanya ditolehkan ke samping untuk melihat Yixing, "s-sekali saja. Makanlah dulu."

Joonmyeon menutup bukunya, "baiklah. Aku juga tidak ingin membuang makanan yang sudah kau siapkan."

Yixing mengulum senyumnya kemudian memberikan satu kotak bentonya untuk Joonmyeon, "aku buatkan bibimbap kesukaanmu."

Joonmyeon memakannya dengan kunyahan pelan. Yixing di sebelahnya sudah berdoa dalam hati agar Joonmyeon menyukai bibimbapnya.

"B-bagaimana?"

"Hm... enak. Masakanmu selalu enak seperti biasa."

Yixing tersipu, sebenarnya ia ingin mengakui kalau selama ini ia hanya memasak untuk Joonmyeon saja.

"T-terima kasih."

"Sama - sama. Oh iya, nanti pulang bersamaku. Hari ini aku _free_."

Yixing menghentikan kunyahannya, "tumben tidak rapat. Kan ini Hari Kamis."

Joonmyeon menutup kotak bento Yixing yang telah kosong, "sekretarisku sakit. Semua data osis ada padanya jadi untuk hari ini tidak ada rapat."

Dahi Yixing berkerut, "kan ada wakilnya."

Joonmyeon membuka lagi bukunya, "dia tidak pernah datang kalau bukan rapat untuk acara besar."

Yixing menelan potongan bibimbap terakhirnya, "kalau sekretarismu tidak sakit, hari ini akan ada rapat mingguan seperti biasa?" Joonmyeon mengangguk, "lalu kita tidak pulang bersama?"

"Aku akan meminta Luhan atau Minseok supaya pulang bersamamu."

"Kalau aku memintamu untuk tidak datang?"

Lagi, gerakan tangan Joonmyeon terhenti. Kali ini ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Yixing, "kau tahu siapa aku, kan?"

"Y-ya, tapi aku juga ingin sekali saja kau meninggalkan osis dan pulang bersamaku."

"Kalau alasanmu karena kau merasa kesepian, aku sungguh minta maaf, Yi. Tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah bermak—"

"Aku tahu. Aku juga memaklumi. Tapi tidak bisakah kau yang berbalik memaklumiku? Hanya pulang bersama, Myeon."

"Tapi kita masih bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama seperti tadi pagi. Atau seperti yang barusan kita lakukan, makan bersama."

"Itu terjadi karena kau melihat postingan Luhan yang mengatakan aku seorang yang sangat kesepian dan karena kau sedang mengerjakan tugas."

"Tidak, kita dari dulu melakukan itu."

"Iya sampai - sampai kalau tidak melakukannya akan terasa kurang. Semuanya terasa seperti rutinitas belaka."

"Yi, bukan begitu."

"Kau pikir bagaimana rasanya mengetahui keadaan pasanganmu dari temannya, huh?"

"Kita punya ponsel, Joonmyeon. Tapi aku justru mengetahui dirimu sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Jongdae."

Joonmyeon hendak meraih tangan Yixing tapi segera ditepisnya tangan itu, "sudah bel masuk. Aku pergi."

**.****.****.**

**My tightly shut heart and ****t****he times we used to hurt each other**

**.**

Yixing memilih untuk bungkam. Dibiarkannya Joonmyeon yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sejak kejadian istirahat makan siang, ia sudah bertekad akan melanjutkan sikap egoisnya. Ia ingin tahu, seberapa keras Joonmyeon akan berusaha memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Aku sudah izin pada Mama untuk mengajakmu pergi. Katanya tidak apa asal kau sudah tiba di rumah sebelum makan malam."

Selama dalam perjalanan, Joonmyeon banyak bercerita mengenai kesibukannya akhir - akhir ini. Yixing hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman meski sebenarnya ia sangat berusaha keras untuk mencerna tiap cerita Joonmyeon.

Kebanyakan memang tentang osis dan hal - hal lucu di kelasnya tapi Yixing merasa Joonmyeon berusaha mencairkan suasana yang terasa tegang sedari tadi.

"Sudah sampai."

Setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya, Joonmyeon dengan cepat melepaskan _sitbelt_ Yixing dan miliknya kemudian turun untuk membukakan pintu Yixing.

"Hari ini spesial untukmu," ucap Joonmyeon bersemangat sesampainya mereka di dalam sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, "kau mau melakukan apa sekarang?"

Yixing menatap Joonmyeon tidak mengerti, "apa kau benar Joonmyeon?"

Joonmyeon meraih tangan Yixing dan meletakkannya di dada, "kau bisa merasakan detakannya? Tidak mungkin Joonmyeon yang kau kenal tidak memiliki detakan jantung yang seperti ini kan?"

"Mungkin saja kalau si Joonmyeon sedang bermesraan dengan kesibukannya."

Joonmyeon menghela napas, "Yi, terserah padamu."

Yixing terkekeh, menutup mulutnya ketika tawanya menjadi keras, "baiklah. Aku mau nonton! Tapi harus horror, ya?"

Raut wajah Joonmyeon berubah horror, "Yiiii bisakah yang lain saja?"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak bisa dan ingat, ini hari spesial untukku kan?"

"Baiklah, nona Zhang."

"Yak! Aku tetaplah lelaki tahu!"

Joonmyeon tidak membalas, segera saja ia meraih tangan Yixing untuk diajaknya ke bioskop.

**.****.****.**

Selama film diputar, Yixing terus memerhatikan Joonmyeon yang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Kadang juga ada teriakan kecil dari bibir yang mengatakan cinta padanya dulu.

Yixing menghela napas, ia jadi merasa bersalah tapi di lain sisi ia merasa terhibur karena sudah lama mereka tidak pergi berdua seperti ini. Apalagi sesekali Joonmyeon yang ketakutan kadang merapat padanya sambil merapal doa.

Joonmyeon baru bisa tenang setelah mereka keluar dari bioskop. Meski tangannya menggenggam tangan Yixing erat sekali, tapi terlihat sekali kalau dirinya berusaha untuk bersikap _gentleman_.

"Kita pulang larut saja, ya? Aku baru ingat dekat sini ada pasar festival."

"Baiklah, tapi kita selca dulu, kajja!"

Joonmyeon merangkul Yixing sedang Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya hingga menempel ke pipi Joonmyeon. Satu tangannya yang bebas digunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya dengan tiket nonton mereka.

Ckrek

"Huwaahh ramainya!" Seru Yixing heboh kemudian mulai berlari ke salah satu _stan__d_ di sana.

"Myeon, aku mau boneka unicorn yang itu!"

Joonmyeon mengangguk kemudian memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada penjaga _stand_.

Lemparan pertama meleset tidak mengenai susunan kaleng yang ditujunya. Joonmyeon tidak menyerah, dicoba lagi di lemparan kedua sampai di lemparan kelima baru ia berhasil.

"_This __is __special for my angel_," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan boneka unicorn itu pada Yixing.

Yixing tersipu, "_thank__s_, oh ayo kita ke _stand_ yang lain!"

Yixing mengamit erat boneka unicornnya dengan satu tangan sedang tangan lainnya menggenggam erat tangan Joonmyeon.

Mereka bermain sampai larut. Setiap _stand_ mereka datangi sampai tangan Yixing dan Joonmyeon sudah penuh dengan berbagai macam hadiah. Mereka juga mencoba berbagai macam makanan yang dijual di sana. Serta membeli sepasang gelang _couple_.

"Yi, aku mau beli minuman hangat dulu, _ne_?"

Yixing hanya mengangguk karena sibuk dengan ponselnya dan ponsel Joonmyeon sekarang. Ia tengah mengirim foto - foto mereka yang ada di ponsel Joonmyeon.

Hingga gerakan tangannya terhenti pada sebuah foto. Foto Joonmyeon bersama anggota osisnya saat merayakan ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas.

Yixing mengenal semua orang di foto itu. Termasuk seorang anggota yang Yixing kenali sebagai adik kelasnya dari masa _junior high school_.

Tangannya bergerak lagi, menyentuh layar virtual ponsel Joonmyeon untuk melihat koleksi foto Joonmyeon yang lain.

Perlahan dahinya mengkerut. Ada rasa aneh dalam pikirannya, "bahagia sekali," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"Yi, ini minumannya."

Yixing mendongak, kemudian tangannya menjadi hangat karena memegang _cup __hot chocolate_ yang dibelikan Joonmyeon untuknya, "terima kasih."

"Sama - sama. Oh iya, tadi aku mendengar sebentar lagi akan ada acara kembang api."

"Woah, ayo kita lihat!"

Tak lama setelah mengatakan itu, terdengar suara keras seperti suara ledakan di depan mereka.

"Cantiknya..."

Yixing menatap pemandangan kembang api di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Ntah kenapa jantungnya terasa ikut meledak setiap melihat kembang api di atas sana.

"Yi. . ."

Yixing menoleh dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan ada sapuan lembut di bibirnya. Perlahan matanya terpejam, bersamaan dengan lumatan - lumatan dari Joonmyeon di bibirnya.

Yixing sadar air matanya yang terpejam mengeluarkan air mata. Ia juga bisa merasakan pipinya yang basah dan ciumannya yang sedikit asin.

Setelahnya mereka berpelukan, "_saranghae_, hiks.. _saranghae_ myeon, hiks.."

Joonmyeon mengelus punggung Yixing, "_ne_, _nado saranghae_, Yi."

Di bawah sinar kembang api yang berkelap - kelip, air mata Yixing semakin deras mengalir. Ia tahu kalau lelaki yang dipeluknya kini sudah tidak memiliki detakan jantung lagi.

Detakan jantung saat mereka pertama kali sadar bahwa mereka saling jatuh cinta.

**.****.****.**

**If more time passes****. ****Will we be able to understand each other?**

**.**

"Bagaimana?"

Yixing, Luhan, dan Minseok tengah berada di atap sekarang. Mereka sudah berada di sini dari bel masuk berbunyi sampai bel berbunyi lagi menandakan waktu istirahat pertama yang artinya mereka sudah membolos dua mata pelajaran.

"Kami kencan seharian penuh kemudian _lost contact_ lagi."

"Yang Hari Jum'at itu? Yang Joonmyeon seperti orang gila terus - terusan memposting foto kalian di semua akun sosial medianya?"

Yixing mengangguk, "tapi dua hari kemarin kita seperti kekasih yang baru bertengkar. Tidak berhubungan sama sekali."

"Dia sama sekali tidak memberi kabar?" tanya Minseok yang dari tadi sibuk dengan novelnya.

"Sabtu pagi ia hanya bilang kalau ada pengganti rapat rutin. Selebihnya aku tidak menghubunginya lagi dan ia juga tidak menghubungiku."

"Hmm. . . Bagaimana kalau Hari Kamis nanti kau minta hari spesial untukmu lagi?" saran Luhan.

"Tapi, itu berarti aku harus memaksanya untuk meniadakan rapat rutin osis."

Minseok menutup novelnya, "aku setuju dengan Luhan. Naikkan sedikit keegoisanmu."

Yixing menghela napas, "baiklah," ucapnya pasrah meski dalam hati ia tidak rela akan jadi seorang antagonis untuk Joonmyeon, lagi.

**.****.****.**

**Our nervous relationship****. ****Me, trying to protect it**

**.**

"Kejutan!"

Yixing berseru sambil menghampiri Joonmyeon yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di _notebook_nya.

"Tumben ke sini," ia menuntun Yixing untuk duduk di pangkuannya, "ada apa, eum?"

"Ayo makan siang bersama!" jawabnya sambil mengangkat tinggi dan menggoyangkan tas berisi kotak bento miliknya.

"Baiklah."

Yixing membuka tasnya kemudian mengeluarkan kotak bentonya dari sana, "ayo buka mulutmu, aaaa..."

Joonmyeon menerima suapan telur gulung dari Yixing kemudian mengunyahnya pelan, "_mashita_!"

"_Jinjja_? Wah, aku akan buka restoran kalau begitu."

"Boleh, nanti akan aku titipkan setengah sahamku di sana."

Mereka makan siang bersama dengan mesranya. Kadang Joonmyeon dengan sengaja menyambar potongan telur gulung yang akan Yixing suapkan sendiri atau menyuapinkan Yixing dengan bibirnya sehingga mereka berciuman untuk beberapa saat.

"Ayo selca!"

Yixing yang masih duduk di pangkuan Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Joonmyeon kemudian menatap kamera dengan tatapan sensual sedang Joonmyeon merangkul pinggang Yixing dengan tatapan lapar ke kamera.

Ckrek

"A-ah _mianhae_ aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu."

Keduanya menoleh, mendapati seorang siswa berdiri canggung di depan pintu ruang osis.

Joonmyeon memberi isyarat pada Yixing untuk turun dari pangkuannya kemudian menghampiri siswa tersebut, "aku dapat titipan dari anggota ekskul seni suara. Mereka membutuhkan tanda tangan ketua untuk persetujuan mengadakan lomba menyanyi diulang tahun sekolah nanti. Ini proposalnya."

Joonmyeon menerima proposal itu kemudian menandatanganinya, "ngomong - ngomong apa yang ada di tanganmu?"

"Ah ini kotak bento."

Yixing mendekat, "masih ada isinya?" siswa itu mengangguk, "ayo kita makan bersama!"

Yixing menuntun siswa itu untuk duduk di kursi depan miliknya dan Joonmyeon. Ia membuka lagi kotak bentonya yang lain, tapi terhenti ketika melihat Joonmyeon hanya diam saja, "Myeon, kenapa? Kau sudah kenyang?"

"A-aku beli minum dulu, ya?"

"Aku saja! Sekalian aku ingin ke kamar mandi."

"Bagaimana kalau bersama?" tawar Joonmyeon.

"Tidak usah, kau temani dia di sini. Aku tidak akan lama, sungguh."

Joonmyeon mengalah, ia membiarkan Yixing yang pergi untuk membelikan minuman untuk mereka bertiga.

**.****.****.**

Yixing tidak benar - benar membeli minum atau ke kamar mandi. Ia pergi ke atap untuk menyendiri di sana.

Tangannya meremas seragamnya. Tidak peduli jika nanti akan kusut. Toh sebentar lagi akan terdengar bel masuk dan tak lama kemudian sekolah akan berakhir.

Yixing menggeram. Menjambak rambutnya sampai kusut. Mengapa rasanya susah sekali menghilangkan bayang - bayang wajah Joonmyeon di wajahnya. Mengapa susah sekali melupakan lelaki yang bahkan cintanya sudah tak lagi untuknya.

Dddrrtt.. ddrrtr

_From: Luhan_

_Yak kuda jelek! Apa - apaan fotomu dengan si ketua yang ternyata bisa mesum itu, huh? Di mana kau? Kau bersikap egois atau agresif, huh?_

Yixing terkekeh membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan Luhan padanya. Setelah sampai di atap tadi dirinya memang langsung mempublish fotonya dengan Joonmyeon saat makan siang tadi ke akun sosial medianya.

"Ah aku harus kembali sekarang."

Yixing memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Membiarkan Luhan geram sendiri karena pesan singkatnya tidak dibalas.

Tapi mungkin ini yang disebut kualat. Sesampainya di ambang pintu ruang osis, matanya terasa perih melihat Joonmyeon yang tertawa lepas dengan siswa tadi.

Mereka makan bersama sambil saling menyuapi dengan bibir Joonmyeon yang tak henti - hentinya mengucapkan kata '_mashita_'.

Mulutmu berbisa, batinnya.

"Ehem."

Keduanya buru - buru memisahkan diri. Yixing masuk dengan gaya santai yang dipaksakan.

"Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku ke kelas duluan." ucapnya sambil mengambil dua kotak bentonya.

Joonmyeon mengejarnya, "Yi," Yixing menghentikan langkahnya, "kita bicara nanti."

**.****.****.**

**Looking at you makes it harder****. ****But I know that you'll find another****. ****That doesn't always make you wanna cry**

**.**

"Waktuku tidak banyak. Jelaskan dengan cepat."

Mereka berada di parkiran sekolah. Tepatnya di bawah pohon besar yang cukup rindang.

"Dia sekretarisku. Seperti yang lain, aku berteman baik dengannya."

"Aku tahu, dia adik kelas sekaligus sekretarismu juga di _junior high school_ kan?"

"Ya, kau sudah sangat mengenalnya kan? Jadi, aku mohon jangan marah."

Yixing menghela napas, "aku. . . Bagaimana mengatakannya? Aku cukup senang dengan perubahanmu beberapa hari ini meski aku tahu aku sangat egois meminta lebih banyak perhatian darimu. Tapi, untuk kejadian tadi aku tidak bisa," Yixing menepis tangan Joonmyeon, "_so even then, let's not meet_."

**.**

**I want you to know****. ****That it doesn't matter****.**

**And I want you to know****. ****You couldn't have loved me better****. ****You can't make it feel right**

**.**

Yixing menutup segala aksesnya untuk Joonmyeon. Bahkan ia sampai mengganti nomor ponselnya. Ia juga akan berangkat pagi - pagi sekali dan pulang sangat awal untuk menghindari lelaki itu.

Tapi Joonmyeon sendiri juga tidak menyerah. Ia mencoba menghubungi Yixing melalui Luhan, Minseok, juga Sehun dan Jongdae.

"Kau mencarinya karena merasa bersalah atau karena kau merindukannya?" tanya Luhan _to the point_.

"Tidak ada kekasih yang tak saling merindu."

Luhan mendecih, "Kau hanya merasa kurang dengan absennya kehadiran Yixing. Coba saat kau dengan kesibukanmu, adakah sedikit saja terlintas dipikiranmu apa yang tengah Yixing lakukan? Apa ia merasa kesepian karena kau selalu meninggalkannya saat kau berkutat dengan kesibukanmu?"

Minseok menahan Luhan, "Joonmyeon, ku pikir cobalah untuk tidak bertemu dengan Yixing sebelum kau benar - benar tahu bagaimana perasaanmu dengannya."

**. . .**

Joonmyeon bertemu kembali dengan Yixing di atap sekolah sebulan setelah pembicaraannya dengan Luhan dan Minseok.

"Kau suka ke sini?" tanyanya membuka percakapan.

"Setiap hari," jawab Yixing sekenanya.

Joonmyeon berdiri di sebelahnya. Berjarak cukup jauh, "selain pintar menari dan bermain gitar _plus_ piano, kau pintar bersembunyi juga, ya?"

Yixing menoleh, "maaf, aku tidak pernah ada niatan untuk melakukan itu. Kau saja yang tidak pernah ke atap untuk menemuiku."

"Yi, bisa hentikan pertengkaran ini? Aku ke sini ingin bicara banyak denganmu," Joonmyeon mendekat, "aku ingin kita kembali," Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, "kembali seperti dulu. Aku sudah melakukan regenerasi kemarin."

"Segampang inikah hubungan kita dimatamu?"

"Bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa? Kau selalu mengatakan 'bukan begitu', membatalkan janji pulang bersama secara mendadak. Kau juga selalu sibuk dengan osismu. Oh tidak, kau sibuk dengan sekretarismu."

"Aku pikir mungkin aku yang salah. Aku yang terlalu egois mengekangmu agar perhatianmu sepenuhnya untuk diriku. Aku pikir hubungan ini sudah tidak sehat. Kita hanya akan terus menyakiti kalau memaksa untuk meneruskannya."

Joonmyeon meraih tangan Yixing dan menggenggamnya, "tidak, Yi. Kita bisa memperbaikinya bersama - sama."

"Myeon, cinta ada karena terbiasa. Dulu saat _junior high school_, saat kita masih jadi rival kita begitu dekat. Itulah kenapa rasanya kita seperti ingin mati ketika sehari saja tidak bertemu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, aku bukan lagi seorang yang selalu bersamamu. Aku bukan lagi orang yang bisa membangkitkan semangatmu."

"Yi, tapi detakannya masih sama!" nada bicaranya terdengar putus asa, tangan Joonmyeon menekan kuat tangan Yixing di dadanya, "detakannya... masih sama."

Air mata Yixing sudah deras mengalir. Ia tidak merasakan detakan jantung Joonmyeon yang meledak - ledak.

Grep

"_You know that I love you so_. _I love you enough to let you go_."

Joonmyeon yang terlebih dulu melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersempit kembali jarak diantara mereka. Dilumatnya dalam bibir Yixing, membiarkan air mata mengalir deras meski keduanya telah menutup kedua mata mereka. Membiarkan ciuman mereka yang awalnya terasa manis kini didominasi rasa asin dari liquid bening itu.

**.**

**I always showed you my true heart**

**I believe that you did so too at least during those times**

**Even on the day I saw you for the last time**

**You had no true feelings**

**So I'm already gone**

**.**

**E****N**** D**


End file.
